


APH | 露中 | Exegi monumentum

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * Human AU；ww2史向+软科幻；时间旅行背景——————Exegi monumentum aere perennius.——Horace: Odes III我建起一座纪念碑，它比青铜更坚牢。——贺拉斯《奥德赛》——————旧文搬运，作于2014.12





	APH | 露中 | Exegi monumentum

 

* * *

装载的六发火箭都用完了。  
伊万•布拉金斯基咬紧了嘴唇：这是他紧张时习惯性的动作。他所驾驶的Як-1被盯住了，缺少速度上的优势，他很难甩掉德国人。  
从十六岁开始学习驾驶飞机，这当然不是伊万第一次被敌机“咬尾”，但以前有过的最差情况，也只是Me-109而已。今天是一架FW-190，德国人最好的活塞式战机，Як-1木头夹板的机翼和帆布覆盖的表面在它面前犹如食草动物一般脆弱。[ ]  
一定时间内无法摆脱咬尾，即可判定为被击坠。  
伊万的脑子里突然冒出了这句话：这是写在训练生学习手册上，为模拟战制定的规则之一。他真的快要坠机了么。  
他用戴手套的手碰了碰护目镜，告诉自己得立刻冷静下来，重新审视局面。至少，他的佩枪和备用弹夹还好端端地躺在军用皮带上的手枪套里：他还没有弹尽粮绝。  
是的，没有速度优势，但是他握有高度优势，他亲爱的Як-1也有着不俗的爬升能力。尽管在飞行中，下方的视线会难以确认，但如果利用好这段距离差，做出殷麦曼回旋的话——  
不够。伊万迅速否定了这个设想。单边失速回转是不足以对付FW-190的。他必须摒弃耗时较长弧线走法。  
伊万拉动他的Як-1，开始垂直爬升。  
碧蓝的天空从他身侧极速地掠过。他略略让机翼向左倾斜。在失速的前一刻，驾驶舱盖震动着轰鸣起来之前，他瞥见德国人的机翼尖划出了清晰的白烟。  
他转动方向舵。  
就像越过抛物线的顶点，飞机骤然坠落，更确切地说，是机头瞬时转向，由爬升改为了俯冲。被咬尾的Як-1摆脱了困境，反咬住了对方。  
火舌从机枪口喷射而出，击中了FW-190的尾翼和引擎。银色的飞机冒出黑烟，像受伤的鸟儿一样陡然下坠而去。  
伊万用戴手套的手碰了碰护目镜。300米高空冷得空气结霜，但他的脸上全是汗水，浅白金色的额发已经湿透了。  
他环视着四周的空域，一会儿便发现了属于轰炸机团的基地和布满了重型高射炮的火炮阵地。他关闭引擎，准备操纵着滑行的飞机降落。  
轰鸣的噪音瞬间消隐无踪。  
然后，他看见了另一样事物，被吓了一跳，就好像有人突然伸手握住了他的心脏似的：  
一朵蒲公英，不，是一顶白色的降落伞，它在空中左右摇晃着，打着旋儿徐徐降落。它当然载着一名士兵。

* * *

苔绿色涂装的战机滑过基地跑道，还没有完全停稳，座舱盖就被打开了。  
伊万从他的飞机里跳了出来。托卡列夫手枪已经上了膛，他用两只手端住它，审慎地往原野里走去。  
逆着阳光向他走来的人姿态看上去有点不知所措。很明显地，那家伙拿着一把伞兵刀，但他却不知道正确割断伞绳的办法？  
拖着大幅降落伞的士兵继续傻乎乎地向他靠近，伊万觉得自己心跳的速率疯狂地飙升了一倍：“站住，别过来！”  
挥动着手枪时说出的话自然很有效果。那位冒失鬼停下了脚步。  
好一阵沉默。然后，对方迟疑地问道：“上尉同志？”  
是俄语。伊万松了一口气，但并没有放下手中的枪。肩章上的三颗星星谁都看得见，会说俄语也算不上是什么凭证。这个伞兵是否是那架FW-190的驾驶员？对方的飞行服可不属于苏联空军，但也和德国人的不一样。  
我得盘问他，然后把他带回基地，让阿列克谢和安德烈他们审问这个蠢货好了，这个他们比较拿手。  
伊万最擅长的还是“开飞机”，他不会心理战，完全不知道这种情形下应该问什么问题才比较好。  
“你叫什么？”  
“……耀，我名字是王耀。”  
中国人？他更加奇怪了。“你怎么会在这里，是从哪儿——等等，你知道这是哪儿么？”  
对方迷茫的表情说明了大部分问题。“我是……从天上来的。”  
哦，还是闭嘴吧。伊万对这比新兵还迟钝的家伙有点不耐烦了。  
“你被俘虏了。放下武器，把飞行服和帽子脱掉，然后，举起双手走到我面前来。”  
“现，现在？”  
伊万没有说话，而是抬手射出了一枚子弹作为回答。  
子弹与伞兵擦肩而过。随着清脆的声响，伞兵刀被他惊慌的主人丢在了地上。  
伊万满意地看着对方双手按上帽子的护耳，乖乖地脱下了帽子。他觉得现在，自己就像是捉到了松鼠或者狐狸的猎手，因此，他忍不住洋洋得意起来。

* * *

耀规规矩矩地坐在办公室的椅子里。他握着一杯热茶，是刚刚那位叫做阿列克谢的军官塞到他手上的，现在，他和另几个俄国人正站在门外。耀小口啜饮着茶水，一边竖起耳朵，想尽量听清他们的谈话。  
“不，他身上没有可以表明身份的东西——”  
“看上去不像是间谍，傻乎乎的。”  
“你们去把降落伞找回来了么？”  
“在楼下呢，看上去是一种很神奇的材料，说不准是美国人的。”  
“可他有个中国人的名字！”  
耀分辨出这是最初那个俘虏了他的飞行员的声音。这人的声音听上去年纪最小。  
一段短暂的沉默。几个人好像都在思考。  
“如果那家伙是美国人租借法案 的受益者，万尼亚啊，你今天可算是干了一件蠢事儿。”  
“没错，不论怎么说，他就是我们的同盟国朋友了。”  
“你还让他把飞行服都脱了！这么冷的天气，亏你说得出来这种话，恩？”  
一连串善意的笑声，然后，那个被大家叫做万尼亚的飞行员委屈地说话了。  
“我以为他飞行服下面穿着制式军常服呢！哪里知道……我只是想搞清楚他的身份！”  
“那小家伙看上去像个学生。”这是阿列克谢的声音，“说不定比你还小几岁呢，万尼亚。”  
“但，这件事仍然很蹊跷。”这个声音一直很严肃。  
“那就拜托你了！怎么样，快去请共产国际的同志们来调查调查？”  
“等调查出来了，可要记得通知万尼亚去道歉，哈哈！”  
“闭嘴，安德烈。”  
一阵乱糟糟的笑声和调侃。军靴的声音。那些人陆续走开了。耀如释重负地长叹一口气，将手中的杯子放到了桌上。天气太冷，水一会儿就凉了。  
所以说，这就是俄罗斯，苏联时期的俄罗斯？他总算是来对了地方？  
他仰头盯着这间小办公室的天花板：只有一盏孤零零的吊灯，像是浩瀚宇宙里唯一一颗恒星。  
耀又四处张望了一会儿，很快失去了新鲜感。他窝回椅子里，困倦地合上了眼睛。不一会儿，他就睡着了。

* * *

伊万摇了摇中国人的手臂，试图把他从睡梦中弄醒。  
“……对不起！天哪……我既然睡着了。”  
“没关系，”他不在乎地挥挥手，“该说对不起的人是我呢！之前不知道您的身份，请原谅我。”  
那双琥珀色的眼睛眨了眨，然后漾开一股温暖的笑意：“这是战时，我能理解。”  
还好，这家伙不难说话嘛。伊万想，暗自松了一口气。“这么说，你原来开的是什么飞机？”  
他在档案上看到了王耀的身份，其中提到了这家伙在中国接受过飞行训练的事，那个城市叫什么来着的，武汉？  
“По-2.”[ ]  
原来是螺旋桨双翼机啊，不过，也没什么不好意思的嘛！他想，鼓励地拍了拍耀的肩膀：“我也开过По-2，我的第一架飞机。”  
他们相视而笑。片刻后，耀说道：“那么，我可以去见见大家了么？”  
“我正是为了这个来找你的。”伊万连忙说，“一块儿去吃饭吧？”  
“谢谢！”  
“喏，穿上外套吧，对你来说可能有点大了……不过考虑到外面很冷。”  
中国人小心地接下了他递过去的皮夹克，笨拙地套在了身上——在伊万看来，这个穿着圆领衬衫的，瘦削的小个子做起什么来，都像小动物一样略微有些笨拙。  
但这并不妨碍伊万喜欢他。他喜欢天空，飞行和飞行中的作战。耀也是飞行员，他们一定有着很多相似之处。  
伊万拉开办公室的门，冰凉的风立刻涌进了房间。他看见耀畏寒地抱住了手臂，有点想笑。等会儿他非得让这家伙喝两口伏特加不可！  
“对了，我还没有做过自我介绍？”  
他看见耀点点头。  
“伊万•布拉金斯基，不过，因为这儿还有个鼎鼎大名的机械师伊万，免得混淆，你可以像他们一样，叫我万尼亚。”  
“万尼亚。”中国人笑着念出了他的名字，这让他有些开心。  
“我不知道你会在Ку́бинка[ ]待多久，希望你喜欢她。”

* * *

高强度丙烯酸纤维板铺就的地面是透明的，来自任何方向的光都不会受到损失，因此，中枢桥周围的单元无时无刻不处于一种非常明亮的氛围里。  
耀快步走向中枢桥。通道里除了他之外空无一人，靴子踏过丙烯酸板的声音清晰极了。  
“我有多久没见到你了，亲爱的孩子？”  
他抬首，看见了教授和蔼的笑容。  
“三个月，”外加2天，零头就没必要说了，“我会尽快把中期报告整理好，鉴于这次的任务特别成功——”  
“三个月，”他的导师走过来，亲切地拍了拍他的后背，“像是过去了三年，恩？就算我们有着无比精确的钟表，在对时间的概念上还是难免会糊涂。”  
他不置可否地微笑了一下：“总是这样的，就像乘坐飞机，星际穿梭列车，高速飞船时一样，空间上距离的变化就足以使普通人感到惊奇了。”  
“学着习惯它吧。”教授向他眨眨眼睛，“让我们暂且抛开枯燥的文书报告，有什么想和我说的么，关于这次的探险？”  
耀歪着脑袋想了一会儿。他没意识到自己正挂着笑容。“有趣的部分？刚落地不足5分钟，就差点被我的接触对象用手枪打死算不算？”  
“手枪？”  
“7.62毫米口径托卡列夫，苏联军队的标准配枪。”耀解释道。在Ку́бинка度过的三个月里，他无数次庆幸过自己启程前做了充足的功课。毕竟，地球虽然是他们人类起源的地方，但那个时代已经过去太久太久，现代人大多对近战枪械和那些老古董飞行器一无所知。就连那个联盟所使用的语言，在现在的人类社会里也只处于边缘地位了。  
耀属于与众不同的少数分子。  
他掌握数种古老的语言，对过时的事物特别感兴趣——特别到超过了“钻研”，想要去“触碰”的地步，随机应变的本领也不差。与其说，“历史打捞者”是一个特别适合他的职业，倒不如说，他就是为了扮演这样的角色而生的。  
“我是中国人，延续继承，生生不息，也许就是我们族类的一种天赋吧。”  
第一次见到教授时他如此天真地说道，现在，他已经为他的导师工作四年了。核爆和小冰期后荒芜的北美洲，大革命时期的法兰西，在泛滥的尼罗河岸建筑金字塔时的埃及，他都已经去过，作为亲身经历者所获得的第一手资料，极大地帮助了考古学家们了解历史。  
承担这样工作的人远不止他一个。这份工作艰苦，危险，每一趟征程都生死未卜，但同时，它非常高尚——鉴于它对人类社会的意义远大（也就是“没什么实用价值”的婉转说法）——又异常浪漫。自穿梭机发明以来，穿越时空就是所有孩子共有的梦想了。  
但就像最初的宇航员只能是极少数精英分子一样，这份工作可不是人人能胜任。耀很庆幸自己恰恰拥有做好这份工作的能力。  
他幸运得可以拥有比普通人精彩纷呈的人生，见到别的时间线里的世界，见到……  
见到伊万。  
他脑海里忽然浮现出了那个年轻人蓝紫色的眼睛。噼啪！就像有电流窜出火花似的。  
耀下意识地缩了缩手。中枢桥上可没有冬天，他没道理会感到有静电啊？  
“怎么了？”  
他恍然抬起头，发现教授正看着他的眼睛。  
“没什么……”他慢慢摇了摇脑袋，“我只是在想……确定这个课题时，您和我说的话。”  
“人类曾经在地球上建造过一个自称理想国的联盟，叫做‘苏维埃’，我是这么说的，是么？”老人语调轻快地说，“我只知道这些——来自于史纲书。我有些后悔，不该让你一个人做完所有前期文献考查工作的……老天，我可没想到他们竟然有枪？手枪？你确认你去对了地方，我的孩子？”  
耀低头垂下眼睛。他想到伊万明亮的奶油色头发和更加明亮的笑容，库宾卡的满天飞雪，笔直的白桦树和迫击炮的炮管，他们一边走过开满鲜花的草原，一边唱“我们祖国多么辽阔广大，他有无数田野和森林，我们没有见过别的国家，可以这样自由呼吸。打从莫斯科走到遥远的边地，打从南俄走到北冰洋，人们可以自由来去……”[ ]  
还有那件事。在他回来的几天前，伊万也恰好要离开库宾卡，这家伙是坐着卡车走的，在一个下着雪的清早。

* * *

“Комсомо́льск-на-Аму́ре！”[ ]伊万快活地冲他们笑着，“记得要写信！”  
“什么？”那个地名太长了，耀觉得自己根本记不住。  
“Комсомо́льск，”伊万望向他，特意重复了一遍，“共青城！奇怪，你不知道阿穆尔河？那儿不是你的祖国么？”  
他只好笑着带过伊万的疑问：“是啊……我知道。”  
“我很快就会回来的，不过，我倒是希望你能来哈巴罗夫斯克！你想家么？我们一起去阿穆尔河上看开江，怎么样？”  
他看着伊万真诚的眼神，不由得又露出了笑容，不过，他还没想好怎么回答，就被一小群更加热情的年轻人从车窗下挤开了。  
“万尼亚要去共青城教姑娘们开По-2啦！”  
“哦哦哦哦——”安德烈，还有好几个年轻人吹起了口哨。  
“你们呀，”伊万笑着摇摇头，抓了抓帽子的护耳，这时，卡车要开动了，他向大家挥挥手：“那就……春天来时再见？”  
“春天会来的。”阿列克谢站在结冻的地面上，用戴着皮手套的手拍了拍卡车的车门，“再见了，我们的万尼亚！”

* * *

中枢桥上一片灿烂的光芒，宛如旭日初升时的晨早，他抬起眼睛，看见教授在他对面坐着，交握着手指。  
“是的……我想我去对了。”

* * *

与他的Як-1不同，По-2这样的双翼机是没有舱盖的，高空的气温比地面上还要低，脸上没有被风镜和帽子遮盖住的地方已经有些疼了。  
伊万腾出一只手来，习惯性地碰了碰护目镜的皮带。他的另一只手正用力拉着操纵杆。  
刚刚还在垂直下降的По-2猛地抬起头部，再次冲向天空。  
座舱内的速度计显示，飞机正处于过速状态，但对于开惯了Як-1的伊万来说，这点速度所带来的过载并算不了什么。  
上升的速度越来越慢，终于——  
飞机突然整个儿翻向背后。过载的不适感和引擎的声音同时消失。如果从地面上看，飞机是划了一个漂亮的圆环。  
伊万观察着水平线的方位，等飞机移动到圆环的最高点时，重复了一次单边回旋。两个相切的圆环组成了“8”字。  
操纵着По-2翻完最后一个跟斗后，他左右摇摆了一下，找到了跑道的方向，准备降落：在没有无线电设备的双翼机上，任何事情都要依靠自己的眼睛。  
天色将晚，他不会安排训练生再做飞行，今天就到此为止吧。  
По-2轻盈地滑过跑道，准确地停在了一拨儿热情的“观众”身边。伊万攀着机翼，跃下了座舱。  
姑娘们相互望着对方，然后，热烈地鼓起掌来。  
是的，布拉金斯基上尉现在正带领着一批年轻的女学员呢。  
“教官真棒啊！”人群里有声音说道，接着的是零碎的附和声。  
“真精彩！”  
“我们什么时候能学会这个？”  
“是啊，今天可以再飞一次么？”  
“理论课上好像还没有讲到？”  
他挥挥手，让姑娘们安静下来：“今天结束了，负责地勤值日的学员留下，其余的人，回去等着吃晚饭吧！”  
这些小鸟儿们又在他耳边叽叽喳喳了一会儿，才三五成群地离开。他没办法地冲自己笑了笑，正准备把护目镜和帽子一齐摘下来，忽然看见散开的人群最后出现了一个不属于这儿的人。  
那家伙歪着脑袋微微笑着，望着他。  
“结束了？”  
“耀？”惊讶变成了欢喜，“老天，你是什么时候来的！”  
“不欢迎么？当初可是你自己说，让我来哈巴罗夫斯克找你的呀。”耀挑起眉毛。  
“怎么会！”他明白了耀的意思，“你也想飞一会儿？没问题，你早就不是学员了……不过这儿只有По-2，你愿意用我那一架么？”  
“还是你来吧，”耀的眼睛亮了起来，“正好，能不能教我那个机动动作？”  
伊万有点茫然。“……哪个？”  
“我遇见你的那天，在战场上。”耀一边说，一边用手势比划着，模拟飞机的路线，“我看见了你是如何甩脱敌机的。”  
大锤机动。   
伊万垂下眼睛，想绕开这个话题：“别提啦，我那次是运气好。”  
“但真的，非常令人印象深刻。”耀毫不吝啬地赞美道，“刚刚的表演也是，上尉同志，你可把她们都迷住了！”  
奇怪，刚刚当着那么多人的面，他还没觉得不好意思呢。  
“来吧，”他转身，走回到飞机旁边，“让你也看看，老鹰眼里哈巴罗夫斯克的草原是什么样的。”  
他告诉耀，后面的座位下面应该放着一副备用风镜。没想到，不一会儿，耀笑着拍了拍他的后背。  
“怎么了？”  
“你在这儿藏了朵花？”琥珀色的眼睛朝他眨了眨。  
伊万疑惑地看着正在耀手指间打转儿的花茎。这种白色的花在春天的草原上随处可见，尽管他叫不出它的名字。  
怎么会在飞机上呢。  
“一定是她们干的，”伊万思索了一会儿，摇着头笑了，“……莉莉娅，要么就是玛莉娜。”  
耀突然靠了过来，把这朵花儿别在了他的肩章上。他正好踩动踏板，拉起了操纵杆。  
“起飞啦。”  
螺旋桨转动起来，一瞬间便起了风，白色的花朵在他肩膀上挣扎了几秒，便飘了出去。他的По-2滑行至跑道尽头，跃离了地面。  
在自己祖国的蓝天下！他喜滋滋地想着，转动方向舵，然后又翻了个圈儿。  
“伊万！”他听到后座的人笑着喊他的名字。  
我还没动真格的呢，耀。他暗想。  
西面的地平线是玫瑰色的，他关闭引擎，操控着По-2滑行而去：太阳是那么地遥远，他根本没法靠近它。  
“我们的布拉金斯基教官真是了不起啊。”耀在他背后叹气。  
“哦，别再说姑娘们的花了。”  
“我是想说你，你真的飞得很棒……”  
他被很多人夸赞过，但从没有那次能像这回一样，让他整颗心都轻飘飘地飞起来了。  
“在库宾卡的时候我就觉得了。你呀，总让我想到长诗里的哥萨克骑手……哎，我和你说过么。”  
没有。伊万想，重新拉开操纵杆，双翼机一路爬升，风从他眼前掠过。  
耀还在他身后有一句没一句地说着话。  
“姑娘们不会也真的要上战场吧……”  
“不过，既然你是教官，她们肯定能安然无恙地回来的。”  
“还是有些担心……毕竟，她们还那么小。”  
飞机爬到最高点，伊万闭上了眼睛。“别说了，我当然也担心她们。”  
可是，有什么办法呢。  
飞机在空中倏地翻了个跟斗，他睁开眼睛，重新抓住水平线。负载的感觉如潮水般退去，他深深吸了一口气，感觉像是刚从梦里醒来。  
身边的战友坠机失事，被敌机命中而负伤，牺牲，这样的事慢慢教会了他犹豫和审慎，他认为这是长大的一部分，就像现在，他会为这些年轻的学生而忧虑一样：战争中度过的岁月提早结束了他的童年，使他成了个更好的人。  
但和耀在一起时，却没有这种感觉。  
我已经知道了这个世界可能会有多冰冷，多危险，但跟你在一起时，我好像又什么都不怕了。

* * *

自助查询终端为您服务  
扫描文件中——扫描完毕，确认打开  
属性……使用权限……文件路径……创建日期……页数：867，创建者：Wang Yao

“这么多页，恩？”  
“看看标签和大纲？有冗余数据么？”  
弹出了新窗口。字符像雪片一样积聚了起来。

打捞任务编号……执行时间：89天……审核情况：已通过……数据库编号……

“标签没问题。”  
“那你要down这份资料么？拜托，我们只是在做暑假作业啊。”  
“闪存盘眨眼间就能存下它。”  
“哼……等你读完它，恐怕要到世界末日了。”

* * *

彗星，熊熊燃烧的星座，路过坍塌恒星的光划出圆弧，结霜的小行星带如同宇宙的海岸线，土星拥有52个与神祗共享名字的月亮。  
星系边缘的太空漫游者见过无数壮阔的景色，但不包括日出和日落。  
令他无法忘怀的一切都发生在一颗小小行星上——臭氧组成的大气层，液态水——那颗蓝色的行星。  
他记得那里大陆广袤，云层奔腾不息；他记得阿穆尔河畔共青城的太阳从遥远的地平线上冉冉升起，在一片如管弦乐般辉煌的金色之中，凛风掠过辽阔的草原；他记得晴朗的夜晚星河壮丽，他们在冷寂的大地上互相依偎着，伊万握着他的手，在他耳边说，“这样，即使在黑暗里，你也能找到我。”  
耀觉得自己说不好，那种心里澎湃着暖流和梦想的感觉，是因星空的美景而引发，还是因麦子酿成的酒液，还是因什么别的。  
哈巴罗夫斯克的垦荒者，若干个世纪后穿梭星云和时光的“历史打捞人”，从某种程度上看来，他们也许算是同类。  
所以，他才会在和伊万刚刚相识的时候，就隐约感到离别的疼痛？才会想用比海王星还要大的一缸墨水，写下他所知道的、关于“伊万•布拉金斯基”的任何事情？才会看得懂，却又不敢去看那位大个子紫色眼睛里的情绪？  
分别的那天下午碧空如洗，他看着程序代码像河流一样于飞船控制屏上蜿蜒而下，听到野草在风中摇曳，心想，这也许是他最后一次听到草原的歌声。  
蓦然想到的还有句远古时即写下的诗。奇迹般地，时至今日，他依然能知晓那些字符们的意思：  
沅有芷兮澧有兰，思公子兮未敢言。[ ]

 

  
* * *

每年大约四五月份，阿穆尔河冰面消融。层冰都流往下游后，赫哲族的渔民就会再次撒网，新一年最先收获的鱼自己做了吃，以祈求一整年的好收成。  
一江春水向东流的壮景，只在一天能看见，一年里仅有一天，能不能赶上是要靠运气的。  
“冬天时，我们在冰面上开坦克，它也不会裂开。”  
“那是在北方，在你们那儿，万尼亚。”  
他们俩站在江边，看着奔腾不息的水流：破碎的冰块是浅蓝色的，而江水，因为阳光的照耀，呈现着一种流动的金色。  
“你们管这个叫什么？”伊万用手肘碰了碰他肩膀。  
耀想了一会儿。水面上不时传来冰块相互碰撞的声音。  
“跑冰排。”他用自己最熟悉的语言回答了伊万。  
春天来了！融化的江河这样说道，尽管空气里还没有花的香味，但耀一点儿也不在乎，他感到很舒畅。  
他几乎要以为，这就是他的时代，他的生活，他的勇气和幸福，他也会在这里寄托生死，就像伊万一样。  
刚想到谁，就感觉身边动了动：伊万俯首过来，吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
他不敢立刻再去看伊万的眼睛，这家伙“斑斑劣迹”，他早领会过了，这时只好先叫道：“别说！什么……都不许问！”  
伊万笑了，亲昵地揉了揉他的帽子：“在想什么呢，耀？”  
“你别说话！”耀警告道，摆弄了一番帽子和围领，，把自己周全地裹了起来。  
“真怕冷。”伊万无视他的命令，又揶揄了他一句。  
西伯利亚的冬天可能会有零下50至60摄氏度的气温，而在没有光照的外太空，温度可以低于零下200度。  
一股冲动的情绪瞬间涌了上来。他伸开手臂，把伊万的脖子拉低了些，有样学样地在大个子的鼻尖上也亲了一口。  
冰凉的。伊万尝起来像是雪的味道。他忽然又想笑了。  
你看，“我才不怕。”

 

Fin


End file.
